


two can keep a secret

by jonphaedrus



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Identity Reveal, Screen Reader Friendly, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “Soren,” Zelgius replied.“What, think I should toss the kid out? He’s a good tactician.”“He’s Branded.”
Relationships: Greil & Zelgius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	two can keep a secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4wholecats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/gifts).



> written c. 2018. i will definitely be writing this au just not SHIT at some point. found this a wip in files.

Zelgius came over to the fire and sat down beside Greil. The other man handed him his flask, and he drank, passed it back, and they sat together in silence for a time. “Well?” Greil asked, at last, as Zelgius stretched his feet out and leaned back onto his elbows, stared up at the stars overhead. “What’s got you on-edge, boy?”

“Soren,” Zelgius replied.

“What, think I should toss the kid out? He’s a good tactician.”

“He’s Branded.”

Greil went quiet.

“You’re sure?”

“That’s no Spirit Channeler mark on his forehead, and you know it. He’s the spitting image of—“ Zelgius stopped. For a long time, neither of them spoke, the crackling fire the only noise

“Shit,” Greil said at last. Zelgius looked back and saw that Greil had his head in his hands. “ _Shit_.” Zelgius grinned at him.

“Not in the business of adopting royalty, old man?”

“You’re _certain_?”

“He has no idea.”

“Explains why he looks like he’s about twelve despite saying he’s sixteen.” Greil pinched the bridge of his nose, and took another drink. Zelgius held out his hand for the flask. “Since you’re twice my age and look half it.”

“Some of us just age better, old man.” Zelgius sighed, though. “In all seriousness, this could be an issue. I’m not sure this is entirely safe. If Ashnard found out—“

“He’s not going to be able to find that kid all the way out here. Just to be sure, I’ll contact Volke, see if he’s heard anything, and try and get him to head it off if he can. _Shit_. Soren’s not going to tell us, either, is he? He can’t have any idea who his parents are.”

“No.” Zelgius ran his hand over his face, felt at the downy stubble he was growing on his chin, his Beorc heritage. No true Bird Tribe members could grow body hair. They grew down. “Given what he seems to have gone through? Most people in the world aren’t like you and Elena, Greil.”

“That much is true.” They had accepted Zelgius without a second thought when he had told them, took him when they'd escaped Daein. “So what, we just don’t let on we know?”

“We should tell Titania,” Zelgius said at last. “And Volke, if you’re bringing him in on it.” He pursed his lips. “I’ll try and drop hints. He’s brighter than Ike, he’ll probably catch on the first time he sees my Brand.”

“Ike’s a good lad,” Greil agreed. “Just dense.”

“Better dense and kind than brilliant and cruel.” Elena had said it plenty of times. Zelgius sat up, thumped Greil on the back. “Come on, old man. Let’s get you to bed before you die of pneumonia.”

“When you turn a hundred,” Greil replied, “I am going to swap all your rations for applesauce and soup for a _month_.” Zelgius grinned.


End file.
